geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Both Sides Now
Lyrics Joni Mitchell Version * Rows and flows of angel hair * And ice cream castles in the air * And feather canyons everywhere * I've looked at clouds that way * But now they only block the sun * They rain and snow on everyone * So many things I would have done * But clouds got in my way * I've looked at clouds from both sides now * From up and down and still somehow * It's cloud's illusions I recall * I really don't know clouds at all * Moons and Junes and ferries wheels * The dizzy dancing way you feel * As every fairy tale comes real * I've looked at love that way * But now it's just another show * You leave 'em laughing when you go * And if you care, don't let them know * Don't give yourself away * I've looked at love from both sides now * From give and take and still somehow * It's love's illusions I recall * I really don't know love at all * Tears and fears and feeling proud, * To say "I love you" right out loud * Dreams and schemes and circus crowds * I've looked at life that way * But now old friends they're acting strange * They shake their heads, they say I've changed * Well something's lost, but something's gained * In living every day. * I've looked at life from both sides now * From win and lose and still somehow * It's life's illusions I recall * I really don't know life at all * I've looked at life from both sides now * From up and down, and still somehow * It's life's illusions I recall * I really don't know life at all Judy Collins version * Bows and flows of angel hair and ice cream castles in the air * And feather canyons everywhere, I've looked at clouds that way * But now they only block the sun they rain and snow on everyone * So many things I would have done, but clouds got in my way * I've looked at clouds from both sides now * From up and down and still somehow * It's cloud's illusions I recall * I really don't know clouds at all * Moons and Junes and Ferris wheels the dizzy dancing way you feel * As every fairy tale comes real, I've looked at love that way * But now it's just another show, you leave 'em laughin' when you go * And if you care don't let them know, don't give yourself away * I've looked at love from both sides now * From win and lose and still somehow * It's love's illusions I recall * I really don't know love at all * Tears and fears and feeling proud, to say, "I love you" right out loud * Dreams and schemes and circus crowds, I've looked at life that way * But now old friends are acting strange they * shake their heads, they say * I've changed * But something's lost but something's gained in living every day * I've looked at life from both sides now * From give and take and still somehow * It's life's illusions I recall * I really don't know life at all Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1990 Commercials Category:1991 Commercials Category:1992 Commercials Category:1993 Commercials Category:1994 Commercials Category:1995 Commercials Category:1996 Commercials Category:1997 Commercials Category:1998 Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Videos Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:GEICO Direct Videos Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Videos Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Videos Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Videos Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Videos Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 4 ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:Songs